


Day Twenty Seven:going slow:Slow and Sweet;(Ichiji/Nami)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sex, Short & Sweet, Slow Sex, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Short little drabble of Ichiji teasing Nami by going slow since she teased him before but then he's being sweet towards her afterwards
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Day Twenty Seven:going slow:Slow and Sweet;(Ichiji/Nami)

A...a....h! I... Ichiji"

Nami whimperd and squealed as Ichiji Slowly pushed in and out of her,feeling Her tightening around him.

"Fuck,your tight"

Ichiji's body was slowly getting coated in sweat,as he heavily breathed and grunted into Nami's ear,who's arms were currently wrapped around his neck,scratching gently into his back.

"A...ah! Y..your too slow.."

Ichiji let a deep Chuckle leave his throat as he slowly thrusted in and out,dragging it out every time.

"I.. Ichiji...Ichiji...p..please"

"Please what baby?"

"Please go faster.."

"Sorry baby,but you come into my bedroom,tease me? And think I'm gonna go fast and let you cum"

Nami whimpered and moaed, nodding

"Y...yes"

Ichiji pulled out,leaving just the tip,making Nami whine beofre slowly pushing and thrusting in

"Come on Ichiji! Please!"

Ichiji grunted, gripping her hips pulling her further down his cock as he slowly brushed her walls,making her arch her back and moan

"You close baby?"

Nami nodded,panting and drooling,wrapping her legs around her partner's waist, bringing him closer as he thrusted slowly.

"I..I...Ah..ah!!"

Nami arched her back as she released into Ichiji,who grutned and dug his teeth into her collar hiding his moans.

Pulling away and out of her,he flopped down next to her and pulled her into a kiss, slowly kissing her.

Nami,kissed him back,wrapping her soft hands around his waist as Ichiji fingers tugged ont her hair,tugging a long strand behind her ear as they pulled away.

"did you like that?"

"You went Slow..but it was sweet,but I like when your rough and fast"

"Brat"

"Nope~"


End file.
